Ali Sword
'''Ali Sword' is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Formerly an orphaned child, Ali was adopted and moved to the town of Wiksteria, where she attended Wiksteria High and fell for a classmate, Renato. Ali seemed to recognize him from elsewhere, but couldn't quite put her finger on it, until she eventually remembered where she knew her lover from, right before she perished in a tragic school fire. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Ali and Rena grew up at the orphange togher, until Rena was taken away during the night. It was then acted that he never exsisted. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Ali was told by the orphanage owner, Mr. Silver, that she has to start knowing the difference between reality and fantasy. He says that a boy (Rena) she persists is real, is in fact imaginary. However Ali continues to say the boy was real and that Mr. Silver is lying. ("Burning Bridges") Ali was adopted over the summer, then moved to the small town, where Wiksteria High is located, with her new family. ("Pilot") 'Season 1 Ali bumps into Renato Abelho during school, whom she forms a friendship with. She explains how she is new and thus finding it hard to meet people. Rena offers to show her around. ("Pilot") Ali and Rena are walking to school when Rena dazes out due to his strange flashes. Rena explains he's been having mysterious dreams, but probably just upset over the death of his friend, James. ("Conscious Decisions") Ali and Rena go to the theme park together. Rena has continued to have his dreams, but Ali comforts him. They kiss however Ali has a weird reaction and runs off. Rena finds her and she explains she does really like him and doesn't know why the kiss made her feel so weird. ("Partners in Crime") Rena phones Ali to tell her he knows what his dreams are, since he dug up a baby's remains in the woods. He believes that he killed his brother, when he was young. ("Worthy of Belief") Ali runs away, back to the city, after another dispute with her new parents. Rena goes after and finds her outside the orphanage. He comforts her by telling her that her parents are only trying to do what is best for her. Ali explains everything has changed as she was confident and popular at the orphanage. Ali tells Rena how much he means to her, and they proceed to tell each other that they love each other. ("Seeking the Door") Rena is told by his mother that he did kill his brother, however Ali continues to tell him that it can't it be true. ("Papa Said") Ali comforts Rena after his father dies. She helps him to see he must move on by dealing with the pain. She tells him that she has had to move on from a lot of pain herself, as she was once seen as insane at the orphanage.("All for the Best") When there is at a fire at the school, Ali is trapped under a beam. Rena tries to rescue her but to no avail. Ali explains that she was seen as insane at the orphanage because she persisted that a boy, who was said to have been imaginary, really existed. She says that he was her closest friend and that he one day just disappeared. She proceeds to tell Rena that she now remembers that he was that boy. They then say goodbye, before Ali is engulfed by the flames and passes away. ("Burning Bridges") 'Post-Death 'Season 2' Ali returns to narrate an episode which is based around the schoolgirls. She expresses how much she misses Rena, and how much he misses her during his struggles. She narrates different kinds of girls and tells us how desperare each of the girls really are. She then shows us Mary and Rena getting along, and she says they have her blessing. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Liz visted the site where Ali died, having horrible flashes, feeling responsible since Nick started the fire to win her affection. ("When God's Back is Turned") ALi then appeared to Liz as a vision when she was taken captive by Nick and off her medication, causing Liz to jump around in a fit, accidently hitting Nick and pushing him off the roof. She was calmed down by Ben. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Narrator Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Renato's family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters